


Thoroughly Debauched

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, remus having sex with sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Prompt: Remus riding Sirius in a chair
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	Thoroughly Debauched

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... the summary says it all. Enough said. ;)


End file.
